runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Summer's End
Summer's End Fra Andquest Summer's End er oppfølgeren til Spirit of Summer søken, som ble utgitt den 29. juli 2008 og den første oppdrag for å komme ut i villmarken. Oppfølgeren Quest ble utgitt 15. september 2008 og fortsetter historien av Ånden Beast terrorising Sommer og hennes familie i åndeverdenen. Summer's End er høyt ansett som en av de vanskeligste oppdrag å fullføre på grunn av ekstremt høy sjanse for å dø minst én gang i løpet av jakten, sammen med Monkey Madness, Desert Treasure (For krav på å beseire fire meget tøffe monstre) og mens Guthix Soveplasser (som krever 270 quest points, ferdigstillelse av nesten alle oppdrag, og svært høye krav til ferdigheter). Innhold Skjul rediger Detaljer Offisiell quest beskrivelse: The Spirit Beast truer med å rive seg inn RuneScape, så Sommer og hennes familie trenger din hjelp for å stoppe det en gang for alle. Du må igjen venture i Åndens Beast's Realm, og sammen med de eldste, ta på dyret for å redde dem (og muligens alle RuneScape). Utgivelsesdato: 15. september 2008 Start: Snakk med Summer Vanskelighetsgrad: ***** Lengde: Middels Medlemmer bare: Ja Krav: * Fullførte Spirit of Summer * Level 23 summoning * Level 23 woodcutting * Level 35 hunting * Level 45 mining * Level 47 firemaking * Level 55 prayer (Boosts kan ikke benyttes) * Evnen til å unngå slagene på et nivå 752 Ånd Beast, The dyrets blåser delt opp i mindre slag som kan trykke opp til 34 når de treffer bakken nær deg. Anbefalt: * Et relativt høyt nivå og et høyere nivå * Utfylling som første ... quest å bruke saltvann våren er svært nyttig. * Flere ghostspeak amuletter anbefales (innskudd i bank), slik at du ikke trenger å holde kjører til Lumbridge sumpen å erstatte den. Items needed: * Amulet of Ghostspeak * Jennica ring (Hvis du har mistet eller ødelagt den, kan du få en ny en i ruinene av portalen på gården.) * Noen blå sjarm veske (4-5 bør være tilstrekkelig) * Eventuelle hakken * Eventuelle øks (Rune øks eller Dragon øks er anbefalt, men ikke obligatorisk) * Tinderbox * Spade Anbefalt Items * Mat eller Saradomin brygge er også anbefalt for de fleste spillere. * Super energi potions * Spottier cape eller flekkete cape * Boots av letthet * Explorer ring (1), (2) eller (3) Monstre å drepe: Ingen Walktrough Forvarsel * Innskudd alle unødvendige elementer i banken, som rustning og våpen vil ikke hjelpe i denne søken. * Etter oppdateringen til gravsteiner 16. juni 2009, hvis du dør mens de kjempet the Beast, vil gravstein vises i portalen til åndeverdenen, slik beskytte elementet er ikke nødvendig siden du enkelt kan Teleport til Clan Wars (spill halskjede) og gjenvinne elementene. * Beskytt mot magi eller noen beskyttelse bønner vil ikke fungere eller hjelp når kampene ånden dyret, er den eneste gangen du trenger bønn i 3. rommet når velsignelse gravene. rediger Bakgrunn En spiller i Void med åndene. Items needed: Jennica ring, en Ghostspeak amulett, en hakken (enhver type er tilstrekkelig), 4-5 Summoning poser laget av Blue sjarm, spill halskjede (valgfritt rask teleportering), høy verdi mat (Breiflabb eller bedre). * Reise til gården ruinene ligger på Wilderness. Bakken skjelver når du nærmer deg ruinene. * Snakk med sommeren, som vil være i eller nær Spiritual portalen i gården huset. Spør henne hva som skjer, og hun forteller deg å følge henne. * Når du følger henne gjennom Spiritual portalen, i stedet for ankom i Ånden Realm du vises i The Void som skiller den virkelige rike fra åndeverdenen. * Erik Bonde, Summer's far, forteller at Ånden Beistet blir sterkere og bryter gjennom sløret skille de to riker. rediger Forberedelser til gruven Items needed: Jennica ring, Ghostspeak amulett, hakken. * For å felle dyret, må du lokke den inn i en gruve (som viser seg å være grotten hvor du vil hjelpe ødelegge dyret). * Det er imidlertid gruven inngangen stengt i åndeverdenen. Destroy gruva inngangen litt nord for gården i den virkelige rike, slik at den i åndeverdenen åpnes. Gå tilbake til den virkelige rike ved å operere Jennica ring mens du står på portalen. * Reis nordover til gruva inngangen (den er merket med et fangehull ikon på minimap) og skjule det ved hjelp av en hakken. * Gå tilbake til ødelagte gården. Reis inn i åndeverdenen (fra operasjonelle Jennica ring mens du står på Spiritual portalen.) * Reise nordover til du er i nærheten av mine inngangen. rediger Luring dyret Items needed: Jennica ring, Ghostspeak amulett, 4-5 Blue sjarm hulrom. * Dyret er nå kjent med hvilke typer brennevin du brukte til å lure den i Spirit of Summer. Som du brukte Familierom laget med gull, grønn og rød sjarm i Spirit of Summer søken, er dyret "kjent" med noen Familierom gjort med dem. Så er en ny type ånd kreves. * Lure dyret ved hjelp av noen Blue sjarm kjent. Det er mulig dyret kan lokke med bare én kjent, men ta 4-5 poser, som dyret vil spise kjent hvis luring mislykkes. * Det kan være mye vanskeligere enn det høres ut. Det er best å bo i nærheten av hulen inngangen som mulig, samtidig som det er nær (om ikke direkte på) dyret er "patruljerer" rute. o Det kan hjelpe hvis du plassere deg slik at du er nærmere gruven inngangen enn kjente, som det er du kommer inn i gruven som teller. * Plasser deg selv ved å gå litt lenger bort fra gruven med kjente etter deg, og så gå litt tilbake mot inngangen. Når du er klar, kan det også hjelpe å slå kjøre på. * Når dyret kommer i nærheten av kjente inn i gruva. Hvis dyret fortærer den kjente, prøv igjen med en annen veske. Hvis dyret ignorerer den kjente, betyr det at dyret var for langt unna. Plassere det nærmere dyrets rute for neste forsøk. rediger Før drepe dyret Advarsel: Selv meget høyt nivå spillere er risiko for å dø flere ganger da de konfronterer Ånden Beast, som kan trykke veldig fort forårsaker svært høye skade: flere 30s er mulig i ett angrep. Det er meget mulig å bli drept i en enkelt angrep uten en sjanse til å helbrede eller Teleport ut! Du bør ikke ta noen produkter du ikke er villig til å tape. Tro spøkelsene når de advarer deg om at rustning og våpen er til ingen nytte mot dyret. * Det er nødvendig å kjøre for å unngå dyret angrep. Bruke "uendelige" run energiøkning fra Som et første Resort ... Quest er derfor sterkt anbefalt (det uendelige løpe er anbefalt over terrorbirds eller bull ant). Hvis du ikke har gjort en søken, bør du vurdere å bringe flere Super energi drikker, eller hvis du har level 40 eller 52 Summoning, en Bull Ant eller Ånd terrorbird med mange utrettelige kjøre eller Unburden ruller. (Det tar noen sekunder å bruke en rulle, så sørg for at du finner et sted utenfor rekkevidde av dyret før du bruker ruller.) * Dyret gjør lang varierte angrep, tilsvarende en katapult angrep. Et angrep er ikke umiddelbar, men tar kort tid å nå målet punkt. Da den ble lansert, den angripe mål hvor du står, og ikke spore deg hvis du flytter. Da angrepet treffer bakken, sprut den opp i flere andre angrep som rammet deg hvis du fremdeles er i nærheten. Disse angrepene kan trykke inn i 30-årene og midten av 20-årene er vanlige. Du kan være rammet av flere av sprut på en gang - å bli truffet av dem alle på en gang er nesten garantert død. * Nøkkelen til overlevelse og eventuell seier er å unngå dyret angrep. Jorden rister når dyret er å slippe løs sine angrep. Du kan dermed unngå et angrep ved å se på dette tegnet. Dessuten gjør angrep en "whoosh" lyd når du er i fly, som kan varsle deg hvis du gikk glipp av risting. Du har mindre tid til å reagere når du hører en whoosh. Kjør vekk fra angrep. Den beste lovbruddet er et godt forsvar. * Når dyret er svekket, angrep det raskere, angrepene plask i flere andre angrep, og sprut reise videre. * Du kan kjøre inn i noen av de andre rommene dyret ikke er i (men ikke i hulen inngangen) hvis du trenger å fylle på kjøre-energi, eller spise i fred. Dyret kan ikke angripe deg der. Imidlertid vil dyret vente utenfor rommet inngang og kan angripe deg nesten så snart du kommer inn i rommet igjen. Hvis dette er et problem, kan du logge ut av spillet uten å miste din fremgang. Når du logger på igjen, er du tilbake i den virkelige riket ved portalen i ødelagte gården. Du kan re-gå inn åndeverdenen og gjenoppta kampen i hulen (eller du kan benytte anledningen til å restock i banken). * Dyret kan ikke melee, men det fortsatt kan være farlig å komme nær den, som på svært kort rekkevidde sine vanlige angrep ta litt tid å treffe bakken. Også har noen spillere rapportert at det synes å ta dem lengre tid å begynne når de er nær dyret, men dette kan bare være lag. * Det er ofte nyttig eller nødvendig å se på dyret mens det å kunne løpe langt fra den. Dette kan gjøres ved å slå på fullskjerm modus. Hvis din pc etterslep gå på Fast-modus. I den faste modus, fungerer det best å bruke både i hovedvinduet og minimap. Flytt kameraet nede ved bakken og peker på dyret, snu det som du flytter. Men gå ved å klikke på minimap stedet hovedvinduet, slik at du kan løpe videre. * Når dyret beveger seg inn i et nytt rom, forblir du bak i forrige rommet. Du kan gå videre til neste rom, men dette er et godt tidspunkt å forlate hulen og restock. Hver gang du restock, anbefales det at du gjør et besøk på Oo'glog boblebadet for å gjenopprette uendelig kjøre energi. (Som alltid kan du komme tilbake raskt ved hjelp av et spill kjede å teleportere til Wilderness Volcano eller Clan Wars.) * Husk at alle figurene du møter i denne oppdrag er spøkelser. Bortsett fra ett tilfelle, må du ha på Ghostspeak amuletten å kommunisere med dem. (Unntaket er at sommeren fremdeles intelligent tale til deg på slutten av søken selv uten amulett.) Du trenger ikke å ha amuletten å kjempe dyret, men så du kan bytte til en Phoenix halssmykke på disse tider om nødvendig. * For hvert rom, være tålmodig og gjenta hva du må gjøre før du lykkes. * Slå på "atmosfæriske lyder" i lyden alternativer, er det lettere å vite når dyret angriper hvis du kan høre det å skyte en eksplosjon. * Unngå å lytte til noe musikk mens du gjør dette foretagende, som du ikke kan innse at du er i ferd med å bli truffet. rediger Første room: The Fire Items needed: Jennica ring, Ghostspeak amulett, tinderbox, Hatchet (Rune øks eller Dragon øks anbefales), minst ett tomt varelager spor, mat. The Spirit Beast. * Når du har lokke dyret inn i grotten, en filmsekvens følger. Meranek Thanatos forklarer at han har oppdaget dyret har en svakhet i brystet, hvor den lagrer energien til sjelene det fortærer. * Logger kutt fra forbannet piletre røtter i rommet brenner med eksepsjonell lysstyrke, og dyret feil brannen for sjelene. Så, trenger han å få brannen til å distrahere dyret, som er når Meranek streiker. * Du må bygge 3 pyres, hver bålet krever 5 logger. Cut Forbannet willow loggene fra røttene vokser langs veggene i rommet, og plassere dem i noen av de tre brann groper. Du kan velge å fylle en grop først og deretter gå videre til en annen. Eller, for å siden du sannsynligvis kjøre rundt i rommet likevel, er det helt mulig å fylle 3 groper som du går. Det er ikke nødvendig å fylle mer enn 3 groper. * Fordi dyret angrep raskere etter hvert ild er tent, anbefales det å bygge alle 3 pyres helt før du tenner noen av dem. Svak de tre pyres med en tinderbox. (Merk: pyres trenger ikke å gjøres og tent i samme økt, kan du logge ut og antallet vil bli husket.) (Merk: Hvis du forlater hulen eller annen grunn loggene som er stablet, men ikke opplyst vil bli fjernet.) Når belysning brann kontrollere dyret er bare noen få områder er borte, det er lett å overse vinduet rekkevidde. * Etter belysning en brann, vil spille en filmsekvens som viser dyret gransker brann og å bli angrepet av Meranek Thanatos. Hvis du ikke ser filmsekvens, hadde et likbål ingen effekt, og du må prøve igjen. * Det er mulig å fange ånden dyret mellom to branner på grunn av sin store størrelse, når du har gjort dette klem veggen for å holde ut av hans maks rekkevidde og hogge til ditt hjertes lyst. Hvile ville også være klokt. * Når Meranek har angrepet dyret tre ganger, flytter den inn i det andre rommet. * Dette er en god tid for deg å spise. Dette er også en god tid til å forlate hulen til restock mat og lade kjøre energi. rediger Strategi * Rune øks eller Dragon øks anbefales fordi de kuttet raskere enn andre hatchets. Hastighet er viktig, siden dyret angrep vil forstyrre vedhogst din. * Tomme inventory slots brukes til å holde logger du klippe fra røttene. Du kan bli med med bare én, men det kan være mer effektivt å kunne holde fem om gangen (nok en bålet). Du er svært sannsynlig å frigjøre spor som du oppholder deg i rommet, så må du spise mat ofte. * God timing er svært viktig for å lykkes. Stay minst fem ruter fra målet ditt (røtter eller brann grop) og forberede tiltak: o Kutting røtter: Plasser musen på nærmeste rot. o Bygge et likbål: Venstre klikk på en stokk (bruk logger) og posisjon musen til brannen gropen. * Når dyret signaler er det å angripe, venstre klikker det målet. * Når chopping røtter, forsøke å hugge i 2-3 sekunder for å prøve å få en logg. Røttene i nord og nordvest av hulen er nær nok sammen som du kan kutte litt på ett kjør for å klippe hverandre, alt på samme skjerm, hver gang unnvike angrepene av dyret. Alternativt kan du skjære røttene mot vest så snart du kommer inn i rommet. Dyret kan ikke se deg i begynnelsen, men han beveger seg rundt så vær forsiktig. * Når unnvike, flytte til et annet sted 5 boksene fra din nye mål. * Hvis du dør i dette rommet skaden dyret har allerede tatt fra brannene vil ikke restarte. (For eksempel hvis du klarer å lykkes sted fem stokker, bygge et bål og så dør, trenger du bare å bygge ytterligere to branner.) Eventuelle unlit logger du har plassert i ilden pit vil forsvinne hvis du dør. * Det kan være lurt å kutte de 15 loggene nødvendig og har et spill halssmykke med deg. På denne måten når du dør, kan du bare Teleport tilbake til Clan Wars eller Wilderness Volcano, plukke opp stokkene, og gå tilbake til grotten. * Dyret lager en lyd når den angrep, kan en spiller bare høre på angrepet snarere enn å se på dyret, vil skjermen også riste litt når dyret angrep. * Merk: Du kan bytte skjelettet ved grotten inngang for en Mithril øks og tinderbox. rediger Andre rom: The Dark Core Items needed: Jennica ring, Ghostspeak amulett, spade. Viktig: Du kan ha startet dette foretagende uten å ha Hunter nivå kreves imidlertid for dette trinnet, må du det. * Når du kommer inn i rommet, en filmsekvens spiller. Jallek Lenkin vet å skade Ånden Beast mer og trenger din hjelp. Den mørke kjernen må lokkes ut fra innsiden av Ånden Beast and fanget i et hull. Når dyret går for å hente sin kjerne fra hullet, Jallek angrep. Han trenger å angripe det tre ganger. * Løpe rundt å unngå angrep før den mørke kjernen kommer ut. Når kjernen er ute, bruke spade ved siden av en lapp på den myke jord å grave et hull. Kjernen skal lede mot deg hvis det er nær nok. Ellers komme nærmere den for å få sin oppmerksomhet. * Sett hullet mellom deg og den, og den vil falle i. Når vellykket, en filmsekvens av Jallek angrep spiller. Unnlatelse betyr at dyret skal komme opp og hente kjernen. (Hvis kjernen rører deg, vil du ta en liten skade. Tross Jallek advarer deg å unngå dette, er det ikke nødvendig å bekymre seg. Skaden blekner i forhold til hva du tar fra ett av dyret angrep.) (Obs! ) Hvis du klarer å få kjernen i et hull så kan du forlate hulen til restock og komme tilbake og gjøre det to ganger. * Hver gang etter Jallek angrep, tar det lengre tid for den mørke kjernen til å komme ut, og dyret angrep raskere, med mer sprut. * Når Jallek har angrepet dyret tre ganger, flytter den inn i det tredje rommet. Dette er en god tid for deg å spise. Dette er også en god tid til å forlate hulen til restock mat og lade kjøre energi. rediger Strategi * Lær å flytte rundt i rommet, slik at du er ofte i nærheten av en stripe av myk jord. Dette gjør at du graver et hull så snart kjernen kommer ut. Rommet er ganske stort og flekkene er bare i nærheten av veggene, så det er lett å ende opp langt fra en lapp hvis du ikke betaler oppmerksomhet. * Hold dyret i visning slik at du kan se kjernen kommer ut. Hvis du savner den kommer ut, stopper dyret angriper deg, som ledetråder deg i. Men i dette tilfellet, kan dyret hente kjernen før du kan gjøre mye. * Når den mørke kjernen kommer du får en grønn melding i chat-boksen som forteller deg at "den mørke kjernen har dukket opp fra dyret." Inntil du får denne meldingen, er det ingenting å gjøre bortsett fra å kjøre rundt dyret. * Når dyret signaler er det å angripe, flykte. * Holes du graver kollaps raskt, så det er ikke lurt å grave hull i påvente av kjernen å dukke opp. * Når dyret angriper fort, kjører i den retningen du står overfor. Ikke snu deg rundt som du vil treffes. * Det er to fordypninger i rommet veggen, rett før inngangen til det tredje (vestlige) rom. Disse gjør delvis trygt flekker fra dyret angrep. Hvis du går til en og se tegn til at dyret angriper, løpe over til den andre, som splash angrep kan slå deg i den første. Imidlertid vil dyret da nærme seg fordypninger så tett at det ikke vil gjøre et nytt angrep mens du er i sporet. Dette gir deg en sjanse til å hvile og spise. Når du er klar, går ut i rommet, være forsiktig for å unngå dyret som vil være nær utsparinger, eller logg ut og logg inn igjen. Å gjøre dette vil bringe deg tilbake til den virkelige rike på Spiritual portalen i ødelagte gården. rediger Final rom: Blessing gravene Items needed: Jennica ring, Ghostspeak amulett. Den siste kampen med Ånden Beast. * I det siste rommet, vil du endelig hjelp ødelegge dyret. Når du kommer inn i rommet en filmsekvens spiller, og de tre ånder forklare at dette rommet har sine graver. Hvis spilleren velsigner gravene til rett tid, kan åndene skade og drepe dyret. * Det er fem graver i rommet. Hver ånd vil bebo en grav gangen. Hver har sin egen farge: rød, gul, blå. * Når filmsekvens slutter, vil du se hver farget ånd fly til en grav. Dyret så begynner å angripe. * For hvert angrep, dyret kostnader med en farge det samme som en av de tre ånder. Hvis du velsigner graven inneholder ånd med samme farge som angrep lades, angrepet når laget kommer etterpå mot dyret. * Gjør dette en gang (og bare en gang) for hver av de tre fargene. Etter at dyret angrep, kan åndene eller ikke kan endre graver. (The forbannet natur bakken i grotten betyr at sprit ikke kan bo i en grav lang.) * Blessing en grav koster en god del bønn poeng. (På bestilling av 17, men dette har ikke vært helt bekreftet ennå.) Når din bønn poeng å gå tomme, kan du lade dem på alteret i den sørlige delen av rommet. rediger Strategi * Track bare én ånd farge om gangen, og være nær graven den er i. Når dyret begynner å lade et angrep på den fargen, velsigne graven. * Du kan også spore to ånd farger av gangen og velsigne den riktige graven i rett tid. Dette er vanskeligere å gjøre. (Prøver å spore alle tre farger samtidig er svært vanskelig å gjøre.) * Husk hvilke brennevin (farger) har forårsaket dyret angrep på returen. En ånd vil bare etterpå angrepet en gang. Bare overse ånden når den har hatt sin virkning. * Blessing en grav kan være farlig. Du må velsigne det når dyret lades. Hvis du er for sent, kan du ikke velsigne det i tid og i stedet vil bli rammet av angrepet. Hvis du velsigner feil graven (dvs. en tom grav, eller den blå ånd grav når en gul angrep lades) vil angripe treffer deg. Til slutt, hvis du velsigner graven til en ånd som allerede har hatt sin virkning, vil "ånden ikke etterpå angrepet en gang. I stedet vil du bli truffet. Så, i alle tilfeller når du er usikker på om du er på riktig grav, er det bedre å smette unna ut av veien, og prøv igjen når du er sikker. * Hvis du dør i dette rommet skaden dyret har allerede tatt fra fargene blir ikke tilbakestilt. (For eksempel hvis du klarer å lykkes mot dyret gule angrep og så dør du ikke trenger å motvirke den gule angrep igjen.) * Erik sjel er rød, Jallek sjel er gul og Meranek sjel er blå. Skulle du dø eller ønsker å re-lager, noterer skriveprosessen i grønt og finne ut hvilke farger du fortsatt trenger å velsigne. * Merk: Selv om du velsigner riktig grav, kan dyret angrep fremdeles rikosjetterer i deg. rediger Finishing up * Etter at dyret er ødelagt, vil sommeren komme og fortelle deg at hennes energi er følelsen kraftigere allerede. Hun er fortsatt et spøkelse, men hun vil likevel snakke med deg selv om du ikke er iført Ghostspeak amulett. o For eksempel, hvis du var iført en Phoenix kjede i den siste kampen, vil du ikke har tid til å bytte til Ghostspeak amuletten før sommeren snakker til deg. * Hun forteller deg å snakke med den eldre ånder i grotten. Utruste Ghostspeak amuletten (hvis du ikke bruker det), og snakke med ånder for å høre deres historie. * Godta å forlate hulen med dem, og du vil bli transportert ut av det. Snakk med dem igjen for å få belønningen. Gratulerer. Quest complete! rediger Rewards * 1 Quest point * 1500 Summoning erfaring * 5000 Hunter erfaring * 5000 Mining erfaring * 5000 vedhogst erfaring * 10000 Bønn erfaring * 15000 Firemaking erfaring * En "basic" Spirit skjold og evnen til å bruke alle Spirit skjold. * En oppgradert versjon av Jennica ring som gir tilgang til den nye åndelige portaler. * Evne til å kjempe nivået 785 Corporeal Beast. * Evne til å kjempe nivået 129 Tormented Wraith. * Mulighet for å kjempe mot nivå 42 Ghostly krigere. MERK: Du må snakke med ham om alle tre kart stykker, eller annet du ikke kan skaffe dem. rediger Innhenting av en anti-Dragon shield Gå til Lumbridge og deretter snakke med Duke Horacio i andre etasje av Lumbridge Castle. Spør ham om et skjold som vil beskytte deg mot en drage ild pust, og når han spør deg hvilken drage du skal bruke den til å kjempe mot med, si at du "kommer til å drepe de mektige Elvarg av Crandor Isle" . Han vil da gi deg en anti-dragon shield og fortelle deg litt mer av historien om Elvarg og høsten Crandor. Merk at hvis du mister din nåværende skjold, kan du snakke med ham igjen for å bli en annen. Det er også mulig å få flere skjold ved å motta en fra Duke, slippe det, og ber om en annen. Du trenger ikke skjoldet til slutten av quest, så bank den for nå. rediger Finne Kart Pieces Disse kart brikkene kan fås i vilkårlig rekkefølge. Når du har alle tre, bruke noen brikke på andre brikker for å danne den komplette Crandor kartet. rediger Første Kart Piece For denne delen, anbefales det at du har en kamp nivå på 30 +, og mat. Det første stykket er funnet i Melzar's Maze, sør for Crafting Guild. Hvis du har lite bekjempe nivå, ta med litt mat og rustning for kampen med Litle demon. Hvis du vil skrive, bruke labyrinten nøkkelen på døra. * Kill en mellomstor zombie rotte før ett dråper på den røde tasten. Bruk dette på den nordvestlige døren, så gå opp stigen. * De oransje Key er falt med spøkelser. Kill the ghost plassert i et eget rom til du får nøkkelen, og deretter gå gjennom midten døren, andre fra nord, mot øst veggen og klatre opp stigen. * Kill skjelettet med små runde skjold, ikke plassen skjerme eller nei skjold, som synker den gule nøkkelen. Bruk den på sør-vest døren og holde klatre nedover til du kommer til zombier. * Kill Zombies som svinge sverd til du får en blå nøkkel. Bruk den på den nordvestlige døren. * Du må nå kjempe Melzar Den gale. Han bruker primært melee-angrep, men vær forsiktig med magi hans, hovedsakelig Fire Strike og svekke. Mens du kjemper han kål vil komme fram. Da drepte han slipper magenta nøkkel. Bruk denne tasten på magenta fargede døra. * Nå må du kjempe mot en mindre demon, som faller den endelige grønne nøkkelen du trenger. Silverlight kan være nyttig hvis du melee demonen, kaker er ideelle. Rangers bør bruke sine sterkeste Rangert utstyr, helst en lønn shortbow og stål piler (eller sterkere). Mages bør kaste bolt staver eller sterkere. Merk at det er et trygt sted ved sekker for de som velger å rekkevidde, mage eller bruke en hellebard mot demon. Ta med deg en venn til å hjelpe deg hvis du ikke kan drepe en mindre av deg selv så lenge de lavere demon liv nær halvveis, men ikke til det punkt at de vil få nøkkelen. Når demonen er beseiret, åpner den siste grønne døren og dra kartet stykke fra brystet og gå / løpe ut for å få det første kartet stykke. rediger Andre Kart Piece Gå til Ice Mountain og snakke til Oracle. Hun gir deg en gåte: "Kartet er bak en dør under, Men å skrive er ganske tøft Dette er hva du trenger å vite, Du må bruke følgende ting: Først en drink brukt av en mage, Neste noen orm streng endret til et ark, Så, et lite krepsdyr bur, Sist, en bolle som ikke har sett varme. " For å få tak i denne delen av kartet, må du ha en unfired bolle ( "bolle som ikke er sett varme"), enten det er kjøpt eller laget med Crafting ferdigheter, Wizard's Mind Bomb ( "drikk som brukes av en mage"), som kan kjøpes i Falador for 3 mynter, en hummer gryte eller en kreps bur ( "små krepsdyr buret"), som kan kjøpes i Port Sarim's fiske butikk, og et stykke silke ( "ormen streng endret til et ark") , som kan kjøpes i Al Kharid eller Varrock. Når du har alle disse elementene, gå ned i Dwarven Mine. Inne i gruva er et rom med lukket dør i den nordøstlige delen av gruvene, like nord for skorpioner. Når du har funnet den, bruke alle elementene på "Magical Door". Pass på å bruke Wizard's Mind Bomb med dør, så venstre-klikk handling for det er å drikke den. De vil forsvinne etter bruk. Prøver å bruke elementene på døren uten å konsultere Oracle resultatene i meldingen "Jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal legge i åpningen av denne døren. Kanskje jeg burde la det være for nå." Når du åpner brystet inne er, vises følgende melding: "Her hviler kartet til min kjære hjem. Til den som finner den, jeg ber deg, la det være. Jeg var ære-bundet til ikke å ødelegge kartet stykke, men jeg har brukt alle mine magiske evner å holde dem fra gjenopprettes. Dette kartet fører til hiet av dyret som ødela hjemmet mitt, fortærte min familie, og brennes på en slagg alt det jeg elsker. Men hevnen ville ikke en fordel for meg nå, og å forstyrre dette dyret er å risikere å bringe sin vrede ned på et annet land. Jeg kan ikke stoppe deg fra å ta dette kartet stykke nå, men tenker på dette: hvis du kan drepe Dragon av Crandor, du er en større helt enn mitt land noensinne produsert. Det er ingen skam i kompet ut nå. Brystet i dette rommet inneholder andre kartet stykke. rediger Tredje Kart Piece Den tredje og siste kart brikke er i besittelse av ein tusse navn Wormbrain, som blir holdt i fengsel i Port Sarim. Det er to måter å skaffe kart brikke: * Kill Wormbrain med range, magi eller hellebard og kastet telekinetiske Grab på kartet brikken (krever 33 Magic eller 31 Magic der du kan drikke 1-2 Wizard's Mind Bombs å få midlertidig nivå 33 Magic) * Snakk til ham og betale ham 10.000 mynter for stykket. rediger Anskaffelse av Ship Gå tilbake til Guildmaster og be ham om å skaffe seg et skip. Du trenger 90 stål spiker, hammer og 3 vanlige tre planker (andre, for eksempel eik, vil ikke fungere). Du kan smith 6 stålstenger i 90 stål spiker, eller kjøpe spiker fra Guild Master i Champions 'Guild eller Grand Exchange. Bringe disse elementene og 2000 mynter til Port Sarim og se etter Klarense, sjømann. Han ligger på den sørlige havna. Kjøp båten hans, Lady Lumbridge for 2000 mynter. Bord på skipet og gå ned stigen, hvor du vil se et hull i skroget. Reparer hullet i skipet ved hjelp av planker med hullet. Gjør dette tre ganger, og hullet vil bli reparert. Gå til Draynor Village, og snakk med Ned, personen som gjør tau for deg. Ta med kart. Spør ham om å bli kaptein, og hjelper deg å seile Crandor. Han vil være enige, og fortelle deg å møte ham på skipet ditt. rediger The Fight Før innstillingen av for Crandor Island, stopper ved Draynor Village banken. Get out your anti-dragon shield, din beste rustning egnet for din kampstil, din enhånds våpen, noen potions, runer / bolter (hvis maging / alt, men det anbefales ikke å mage monstre som dette), Teleport runer, og fylle resten av beholdningen med mat (hummer eller bedre). Medlem matvarer, for eksempel haier og havskilpadder vil helbrede deg hvis du har lav treffpoeng lett; sørge for at din helse er minst 13 fordi det kan håndtere opptil 12 skade selv om du er iført rune rustning. Hun kan også treffe raskere enn du kan spise. Hvis mulig, prøv å unngå å bringe mat som blir spist i flere biter, for eksempel pizza. De kan leges treffpoeng i det lange løp, men den ekstra tiden det tar å spise dem kunne bety tap i kamp med dragen. Merk: Elvarg kan bli drept i mer enn én tur, så hvis du går tom for mat, kan du gå til banken, komme tilbake og Elvarg 's hk vil fortsatt være når du slapp (Elvarg' s hk vil fortsatt langsomt tilbake). Ombord på skipet, snakk med Ned og fortelle ham at du er klar til å seile til Crandor Isle. En kort filmsekvens vil spille, hvor Elvarg flyr over ditt skip i sirkler og setter den i brann! Cabin Boy Jenkins begynner å få panikk. Han vil ta fyr, tar 10 skade og dø. Etter å ha krasjet i fjæra, lage din vei over øya til toppen, unngår gradvis sterkere monstre. Kjør forbi mindre demonene på toppen og ta trappene inn i hjertet av øya. En annen filmsekvens spiller, viser Elvarg's Lair, full av bein, skjeletter og en silhuett av en kriger som kom før (og ble brent ned) på veggen, før du flytter kameravinkel til Elvarg, som viser henne som om hun kom nærmere til deg (vel, kameraet, faktisk), og kjenningsmelodien (Attack 2) starter å spille. Flytt forbi skjelettene til du ser Elvarg bak en kort vegg av spiker stakk opp fra bakken mot øst. Klatre over det, å sørge for at anti-Dragonfire skjold er utstyrt, og begynne kampen. Hvis midt i kampen du forlater Crandor Island, via teleport eller annen måte, trenger du ikke å reparere Lady Lumbridge eller overbevise Ned igjen, kan du bare bruke den hemmelige gangen veien gjennom Karamja Volcano dungeon, etter at du låse den opp først, selvfølgelig. For å gjøre dette, må du først har gått gjennom den hemmelige gangen veggen minst én gang fra Crandor retning Karamja Volcano, og det vil alltid være åpen for deg, så du kan bruke den til å reise undergrunnen fra Karamja til Crandor og omvendt. Det hjelper å låse opp denne passasjen før kampene Elvarg, å gi en rask rømningsvei skal kampen gå galt. Av åpenbare grunner, kan du ikke bruke denne passasjen fra Karamja hvis du ikke har nådd dette punktet under eller etter søken før, så du ikke får tak Crandor før du gjør det. Etter å låse opp denne gangen, blir det den eneste måten å nå Crandor, som Klarense ikke vil la deg ombord igjen under unnskyldning at det er et annet skip (han støtter dette ved å male Klarense's Cruiser på toppen av Lady Lumbridge). rediger Slaget Strategier rediger Melee Å være en drage, er Elvarg svakeste å stikke angrep. Hvis du bruker en slashing våpen, for eksempel den populære rune scimitar, kan du likevel tap Elvarg men du vil ikke treffe henne så ofte. Crush angrep vil gjøre moderat godt mot Elvarg, men ikke så vel som knivstikk angrep. (Unngå å bruke Silverlight eller darklight de gjør liten skade, og er svært unøyaktige mindre mot en demon.) For stab angrep en steinhard sverd / rune sverd ville fungere den beste. Du kan også bruke en rune battleaxe for sitt knuse angrepet, men unngå steinhard battleaxes. Hvis du er medlem så kan du bruke en drage dolk p + + eller en drage Langsverd (hvis du har fullført Lost City, det er). Også en rune dolk p + + kunne få jobben gjort hvis du gift så stå på et trygt sted. Mange spillere har vært i stand til å beseire Elvarg med en kamp nivå på rundt 40 til 45. Hvis du prøver å slå henne med et lavt nivå, må du få nok av sverdfisk eller hummer (hvis F2P), eller breiflabb (hvis P2P). Hvis du har en kamp nivå på om lag 60 bør du kunne slå Elvarg mer easily.a rune muskatblomme er billig og gjør alright skade henne med knuse. Også hvis spillere har en rune scimitar eller rune Langsverd det sjelden bommer og p2p-spillere kan bruke tunfisk poteter som en høy og billig helbredende mat. Medlemmer kan bruke antifire potions å redusere skade fra Dragonfire. Med en anti-dragon shield og antifire potion er Elvarg høyeste hit med ild bare 7. rediger Rangert Hvis du bruker varierte på dragen, sørge for at du bruker en armbrøst siden det er en hånd, i motsetning til en bue som er to-hånds. Med Crossbow, er du fortsatt i stand til å utstyre den anti-dragon shield nødvendig for søken. Ta med rikelig med bolter (minst 500) og slitasje ditt beste lær og dragonhide utstyr. Som din rustning ikke vil ha høyt melee forsvaret, gjøre bruk av safespot i den sørøstlige delen av hennes hule bak en vegg av dryppstein. Dette vil ikke beskytte deg mot henne dragonbreath, som kan treffe på avstand, men vil holde deg borte fra henne melee angrep, som kan være ødeleggende for deg hvis du bruke noe annet enn steinhard rustning. En annen metode ville være å bære Anti-dragon shield til du kommer til sikker plass. Du kan deretter bytte til en bue med lang rekkevidde og snipe Elvarg til døden. rediger Magic Magic er ikke en felles tilnærming til kampen med Elvarg og vil nesten treffer ingenting på dragen med mindre du har minst 50 magi. Magic er mer effektiv mot Lesser Demons og større Demons og er ikke anbefales, men det er fortsatt mulig å gjennomføre, og kan gi visse medlemmer en fordel. Mages må kaste minst Fire Bolt og bringe masse runer for støping offensive spells. Hvis du velger å mage Elvarg, bruk safespot bak stalagmitter i det sørøstlige hjørnet av rommet. I medlemmenes, vil det bli mye enklere med antifire potions med en anti-dragon shield som Elvarg's Dragonfire kan skyte over lange avstander, og hvis du er langt borte fra Elvarg, vil hun automatisk bruke Dragonfire. Plus, anti-dragon skjold gir ingen negative mage bonuser. rediger defensivt Uansett kampstil, som nevnt før, en anti-dragon shield er et must. Medlemmer kan gjøre bruk av antifire potions til helt negere skaden fra Elvarg's dragonbreath angrep. Hvis Bønn er høy nok, vil beskytte fra Melee blokken Elvarg's melee angrep; en kombinasjon av Beskytt mot Melee, et antifire trylledrikk, og en anti-dragon shield vil negere melee skade og redusere brann pusten skade på 7 ved maksimum. Men, bønn poeng drenert under kamper, så en bønn restaurering metode (for eksempel bønn potions) kan være nødvendig hvis du velger å be. Elvarg's dragonbreath kan trykke opp til 60 + uten en anti-dragon shield, så hvis helsen din er lav umiddelbart spise. Holder helsen din over 20s, bare for å være sikker, er en god strategi i tilfelle Elvarg treff flere ganger på rad med dragonbreath henne. Hennes melee angrep kan trykke opp til 10, så slitasje god steinhard eller rune rustning (hvis meleeing). Hvis du går tom for mat, teleport med mindre du kan drepe Elvarg i ett eller to flere treff. Det er bedre å trekke seg fra kampen med elementene intakte så dø og miste dem. Fordi bare spillere som gjør Dragon Slayer og er på kampen med Elvarg kan gå inn i hiet, er det svært usannsynlig at noen vil være i stand til å reparere eller velsigne din gravstein. Elvarg er svært sterk, vil bli bedt om i hvilken mat du velger å bringe. Hummer og sverdfisk er anbefalt. (Dersom et medlem, er breiflabb et godt valg) Hvis treffpoeng er 40 + spise når du er på lave 20-årene eller under 20. rediger Finishing up Når du dreper Elvarg, vil en filmsekvens spille der du skar av henne hodet. Det vises i beholdningen din. Leave Crandor og ta hodet til Oziach, som vil erklære deg verdig og gi deg din belønning. Det finnes noen vanlige måter å forlate Crandor etter kampen: * Teleport vekk, bruker Lumbridge Hjem Teleport, en oppdagelsesreisende ring eller en teleportering spell; Teleport direkte til Edgeville bruker en Amulet of Glory * Avslutt Elvarg's Lair og fortsette langs dungeon, unngår skjeletter og mindre demoner, til du kommer til en vegg. Trykker man på den veggen du vil passere gjennom en hemmelig dør og ender opp inne i Karamja vulkanen. Derfra kan du betale 30 mynter (som du kan ta med deg eller høyne på øya ved å selge produkter til de generelle butikk eller jobber for Luthas) å seile til Port Sarim. * Hvis du ikke har åpnet hemmelig dør, blir det tilrådd du teleportere ut fordi hvis du er på lave helse fra kampen deretter mindre demonene utenfor hiet kan drepe deg. Hvis du mister hodet, kan du ikke gå tilbake og drepe Elvarg for en annen. Bare gå tilbake til Oziach og søken vil ende som normalt.